


A Boleskasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [48]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boleskasami Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support this hypothetical love triangle, but I definitely support this hypothetical threesome.
> 
> Unlike my usual modus operandi, this is actually directly related to my _[Another Boleska Fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907627)_ , so you may want to read that if only for the minimal context it will provide and the definite plus in humour it gives. \o? Just a thought. This also, further, contains spoilers for Book 2! Minimal, by my standards, but if you are avoiding all contact with Book 2 Anything, you might not want to read this. If you do, hope you enjoy!

            “Oh!  Oh, oh, oh, hey!  There’s Asami!”  Bolin pointed and waved, and Eska rolled her eyes.  “You have to meet her, she’s absolutely fantastic, a great friend of Korra’s too!”

            Eska tilted her head, just slightly, and glanced at Desna—who tilted his head back, so she nodded, allowing Bolin one brief indulgence.  “All right.  Bring her to me.”

            “Uh, I—okay,” Bolin said.

            He didn’t take long.

            “Yeah, so Asami; _this_ is Eska—and also Desna, of course, can’t forget Desna, but you should meet them!  And you are meeting them!  Now!”  Bolin held out one hand to them well the other remained amicably on the girl’s—Asami’s—shoulder.  “That’s pretty cool, yeah, that’s totally cool, I’m so glad I caught you there.”

            “Yes, well—” Asami smiled at Bolin, then turned to smile at Eska.  “Korra hasn’t introduced us yet, so yes—it’s lovely to meet both of you.”

            “I believe our erstwhile cousin is avoiding us,” Desna said stoically.  “Nothing out of the usual.”

            “Still,” Asami said.  “You’re family.”

            “Yes.  And Bolin cites you as a good friend,” Eska said.  She closed and opened her eyes, slowly, purposefully.  “Bolin told us his favourite direction is south, and now he is amusing us.  Tell me, does he go south on _you_?”

            Asami—to her credit—flushed vividly in the lamp light of the festival, her pupils dilating and eyebrows rising; but she said, simply, “No.  But Korra does, sometimes.”


End file.
